Titanic Disaster's Toy Story 3
by Titanic Disaster
Summary: Third and final story to yodajax10's request. After Basil and the others were accidentally sent to daycare, he must help them escape from the daycare. But will they get back to Bart or have a new owner?
1. The Beginning

The story takes place in the grassy plains on a sunny day. The sun is shining, and the skies are with a few stratus clouds.

_**Titanic Disaster Presents**_

_**Titanic Disaster's Toy Story 3**_

We head down toward the train heading down the tracks, and everything was quiet until an explosion blew a hole on the roof of the car.

Stitch (Experiment 626) came out through the hole with the bags of money in his claws and laughed, "Ha ha ha ha ha! Money, money, money!"

Just then, a magnifying glass hit Stitch in the face, knocking him down, and Basil of Baker Street, who had thrown the magnifying glass, caught it and placed it in his Inverness cape. He stepped on Stitch's chest and said sternly, "You got yourself a date with justice, 626."

"Too bad, Basil," Stitch said, smiling wickedly, "I'm a married Trog."

Just then, Basil gasped when he spotted Angel (Experiment 624) jumping through the hole. "624?" he said. He was suddenly hurtled back when Angel kicked him in the chest and belly until Basil's heels are on the edge of the caboose.

Angel jumped and kicked Basil off the caboose, and Basil screamed on the way down. She and Stitch became horrified when they saw him riding on Marty's back between Dr. David Q. Dawson and Goldie.

"I think you dropped something, mister," Goldie said.

"Goldie and Dawson?" Stitch said.

"Give it up, Trog! You've reached the end of the line!" Basil said.

"Yeah, right. You and what army?"

"Me and this army!"

Just then, Alex, Gloria, Melman with Hunter on his back, Mario and Luigi on Yoshi, and the Ghostbusters in the Ecto-1 with sirens wailing arrive at the scene.

"Hey, Trog! Where's your army now? Locked away in prison?" Peter asked.

"Nice army, Basil, but I always wanted to go out with the bang," Stitch said, pulling out the remote control. He pushed it, and the detonator by the bridge filled dynamite exploded the dynamite and the bridge into pieces.

Basil and Dawson gasped in horror, and Alex cried, "Oh, no, the bridge!"

"We'd like to hang around, but our ride is here!" Stitch laughed as the roadster arrived, and GIR is driving it. Stitch's cousins, Leroy (Experiment 627) and Reuben (Experiment 625), are at the passenger seats.

"627 and 625?" Dawson gasped.

"That's us, doc. Don't wear it out!" Leroy said as Stitch and Angel jump in the car.

"So long, suckers!" Reuben laughed as they ride away.

Aiming his Proton gun at the car, Winston fired but missed the car. "Darn it, they're getting away!" he snapped.

"Let's go, Marty!" Basil said to Marty as Marty ran faster to the locomotive.

When the heroes arrive at the locomotive, Basil jumped in and used the controls to slow down the train.

"Basil, hurry!" Goldie cried.

Basil then pulled the lever, setting the brakes of the train's wheels and slowing down the train. That, however, didn't stop the train from going on, and the train fell off the track and down the cliff.

"Basil!" Dawson cried.

"No!" Goldie added.

"Poor Basil," Hunter added.

Just when the heroes are about to mourn, the train was lifted up in the air, and Spyro, his mate Cynder, and the Guardian Dragons had caught the train.

"Glad we can catch the train," Spyro said.

"You can say that again," Cynder said.

"Now let's get the Trogs!" Basil said.

"To serve and protect for the world!" Spyro said as the dragons flew down to put the train down.

Back with the Trogs, as GIR drove the roadster through the line between the grassy plains and the desert, which they had entered, they were tossing gold up as they laugh maniacally until GIR said, "Ooh, look, a dragon!"

Cynder flew down and blew her wind breath to blow dust up, and the car went right into it, and when the Trogs rode out of the dust, Spyro blew his electricity breath at the roadster, which exploded and blew the Trogs and GIR right to the canyon wall.

The heroes came to the Trogs and GIR, and the Ghostbusters pull out their Proton guns and aim at them.

"Game's over, Trogs," Basil said.

"You can't catch us, mouse," Stitch said. "I brought my own Dalmatians with enough courage to guard me, and let's not forget CatDog!" He gave a whistle, and Lucky, Rolly, Cadpig, and CatDog came down the canyon wall, and CatDog circled around the Trogs and GIR with the Dalmatian puppies growling the heroes in blocking their way.

"Well, I brought an Adelie penguin, who's trained in karate!" Basil said.

Goldie let out a "yodel-ay-hee-hoo" call, and Hubie jumped in from afar and landed right in front of the Dalmatians. The Dalmatians ran to Hubie, but with karate skills, he managed to kick them toward CatDog.

Suddenly, a giant ship shaped like Otis the cow appeared above the sky, surprising the heroes down below.

"It can't be! Not him!" Gloria cried.

"Dr. Mad Cow!" Cynder said.

Inside his ship, Otis turned his chair around and said, "That's my name! Don't wear it out!" He pushed the button, teleporting the Trogs, GIR, the Dalmatians and CatDog into the ship.

Otis pushed the button, and a barrel fell to the ground before breaking in pieces to reveal Lenny swimming in the air toward the heroes, who ran away from him with the Ghostbusters, who are driving away in the Ecto-1. Hubie tried to attack, but Lenny knocked him out of his way, sending him flying away from the canyon.

Lenny suddenly grabbed Basil, Spyro, Cynder, and Hunter, Goldie, Dawson, and the Madagascar gang in his mouth. The Guardian Dragons and the Ghostbusters, of course, were fast enough to get to the canyon wall, which they climbed up to the top.

Inside the ship, after the ship aimed its cannon at the captured heroes, Stitch laughed as he approached the button to push, and if he pushes it, it's all over for the heroes!

"The cannon's going to kill them if we don't do something fast!" Volteer cried.

"I guess it's all up to us," Winston said, "but what are we gonna do? We got to save them somehow!"

"There's one chance," Egon said. "If we fire at the cannon and cross the streams, the streams will likely blow up the cannon and bring the ship down. It'll be worth saving their lives."

"Well, you better hurry before this happens to our friends," Terrador said.

"Those goons are toast!" Peter said as the Ghostbusters aim at the cannon and charged their Proton guns.

"Get ready, guys!" Winston said.

"Let's hope this works," Ray said.

"Now!" Peter barked, and the Ghostbusters fired the streams, and the streams hit the cannon, shaking the entire ship.

Inside Bart's room, the beginning had been played by Bart himself.

Bart shook the box hung by the ceiling and said as Stitch, "Hey, what's going on?"

"It's time! Cross the streams!" Bart said as Egon. He turned Ray and Peter's Proton guns to Egon's and Winston's while imitating the sound of charging up, and imitating the sound of an explosion, he hit the box to knock Otis, the Trogs, GIR, the Dalmatians, and CatDog off the box and to the ground.

"It worked!" Bart said as Ray.

Bart pulled Lenny from the toys as he said as Basil, "Excellent work, Spengler! Now we got them!"

"They won't get away for good!" Cyril's voice box said when Bart pushed the bottom button.

"It's time to kick some butt!" Volteer's voice box said when Bart pushed the middle button.

"Prepare to attack!" Ignitus's voice box said when Bart pushed the middle button.

"Let's go get them!" Terrador's voice box said when Bart pushed the top button.

"Let's get them fur balls!" Bart said as Marty.

With the camera in his hand, Homer Simpson came in the bedroom and watched Bart play.

"Dad," Bart groaned.

"No, no, just keep playing, Bart," Homer said. "Pretend I'm not here."

Tommy Pickles came in and knocked the blocks down, and Homer said, "Tommy, no. Don't do that."

"No, that's all right, Dad," Bart said. "It's the 50-foot baby from the galaxy!" he said as Alex.

Homer turned the camera to his own face and said, "Kids like my son know how to have fun, especially with toys."

In the video taking place on Tommy's birthday, Marge said, "Come on, say 'Happy birthday' to Tommy, kids."

Singer: **You've got a friend in me**

"Happy birthday, Tommy!" Bart and Lisa said together.

**You've got a friend in me**

In the next video, Marge drew a small line under Bart's head at the door frame and said, "Look at how tall you've grown."

**When the road looks rough ahead**

**And you're miles and miles from your nice, warm bed**

In the next video, Bart was running around with Spyro and Cynder, laughing. Bart pushed the top button of Cynder's chest, and Cynder's voice box said, "I'm ready for battle!"

**You just remember what your old pal said**

**Boy, you got a friend in me**

In the next video, Bart knocked Otis off the box with Spyro. He pushed the bottom button, and Spyro's voice box said, "I am ready for action!"

**Yeah, you got a friend in me**

"Great job, Spyro," Bart said as Basil.

In the next video, Bart was watching "Basil's Mysteries" on DVD, which he does every night with his toys just to keep him company. He sometimes watches "Spyro of Warfang" on DVD as well.

**Some other folks might be a little smarter than I am**

**Bigger and stronger too**

In the next video, Bart pushed the button, and Basil's voice box said, "The game's afoot!"

**Maybe**

**But none of them will ever love you the way I do**

Bart pushed the bottom button of Cynder's chest, and Cynder's voice box said, "Prepare to fight!"

**It's me and you, boy**

**And as the years go by**

Bart ran around with Spyro and Basil in his hands until he landed on his bed and laughed.

**Our friendship will never die**

Life with toys is always fun, but things are about to change in the future.


	2. Ten Years Later

It has been a decade since after Basil's friends saved him from being shipped to Japan. Basil never knew he was merchandise until he was stolen by Pete. His cartoon show from 1981 was a popular hit until it was surpassed in 1990 by Spyro's cartoon show known as Spyro of Warfang, which includes a film known as "Spyro of Warfang: The Heroic Dragon." The toys were back at Bart's house with Goldie, Dawson, Yoshi, and the Madagascar gang as Bart's new toys, and Pete's Toy Castle was under new management after Pete was sentenced to fifteen years in prison for theft. Now, the years have passed by, and some of Bart's toys were donated to the new owners. Bart's going to college soon with his friends to be actors.

Right now, Basil and the toys are in the toy box since Bart had grown up.

"Okay, remember the plan, guys," Basil said.

"Wait, I can't find my other ear," Angel said. Angel had never lost her ears, but she somehow lost her right ear yesterday.

"Spyro, can I be next to you?" Cynder asked.

"Don't forget about me," Goldie said as she and Cynder came to Spyro.

Spyro chuckled nervously with a blush. "I, I don't see why not," he said.

"Here they come!" Hubie whispered when he saw the Arbiter and Master Chief coming in.

Master Chief and the Arbiter were carrying Bart's Samsung cell phone. They threw the phone into the toybox, and remembering Bart's phone number, Basil dialed the number. Bart's phone rang.

Bart, now grown as a 21-year old, came in the room and finding his phone in his toy box but in Hubie's hands, he picked him up and took the phone. "Hello?" he asked. "Hello?" He then groaned and dropped Hubie in the toy box. "Lisa, why can't you learn to stop calling and hanging up before I can answer? It's so rude."

"Who told you that, Bart?" Lisa's voice argued outside the room. "I'm not a prankster."

Bart walked out the room and argued, "Don't fight with me, Lisa! I know you're doing that!"

"Well, you're the one who did that to me last time, except it wasn't my idea!"

The toys came to life and jumped out of the toy box.

"Well, that didn't go well," Basil sighed.

"He actually held me," Hubie smiled. "I never knew it would come today."

"So what's next?" Leroy asked with a frown.

"Where have you lost your ear?" Stitch asked.

"Someplace dark," Angel said.

"All right, we need a staff meeting, everyone," Basil said.

The toys groaned.

"Not again!" Otis groaned.

"Lucky, gather everyone up," Basil ordered.

"We are gathered, Basil," Cat said.

Basil looked at everyone and said, "Okay. Uh, first off, you might not have known how I knew you all by your names and from what games or movies or shows you were in, but I guess now might be the time to tell you all the truth."

"Truth? What truth?" Alex asked.

"Exactly. Guys, I'm a toy detective."

All the toys gasped.

"A toy detective?" Marty added. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"But if you are a toy detective," Egon said, "how could you know all of us?"

"Elementary, Spengler," Basil said. "It was back in those years before I became Bart's favorite toy. It was back in 1982 when I became a toy. I never was a toy detective at first, but when things start disappearing around in a toy store, I thought to myself, 'How can my life change if I become a toy detective?' So I got started by playing detection, but even after finding all the stuff and finding the lost toys due to finding clues and such, I became the first toy detective from the toy store."

"You were in Pete's Toy Castle?" Ignitus asked.

"No, Ignitus. I was in Charlie's Toy Place before that. You see, it was like those times when I became a detective like Sherlock Holmes but for toys. Yet Charlie's Toy Place went out of business in 1988 due to bankruptcy, but it was replaced later on by Pete's Toy Castle. I was found in the park after the bankruptcy of Charlie's Toy Place, and I was taken to Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. When Bart saw me and played with me, that was when he first became my owner, and I became his favorite toy. It was all after the teacher gave me to him on his eighth birthday."

"Wow," Cynder said. "So tell us. How do you know all of us?"

"It's all elementary, my dear. You, Spyro, and the Guardian Dragons were from the Legend of Spyro trilogy, and Hunter, you were designed from the video game titled 'Spyro: A Hero's Tail'."

"It was before the Legend of Spyro trilogy came along," Hunter said.

"Lucky, you and Cadpig and Rolly are from a cartoon show titled '101 Dalmatians: The Series'. Cat and Dog, you're the chaps from that show 'CatDog'. Dawson, you and I are from the Disney film 'The Great Mouse Detective,' but we then appear on 'Basil's Mysteries', which turns out to be a fan show for kids who like cartoons."

"By Jove, Basil," Dawson said. "You sure have a smart head."

"Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, you're from the cartoon show known as 'Super Mario World'."

"It was all before today's Mario games," Mario said.

"Ghostbusters, you're from the 1984 movie of the same name and its 1989 sequel, but you're designed as cartoon style in 'Ghostbusters: The Video Game', which you later appear as toys."

"Our style was from the Wii version of the game," Ray said.

"Exactly," Peter said, "and before the game was…"

"A cartoon show known as 'The Real Ghostbusters'," Basil interrupted, "which was cancelled in 1991 due to poor ratings on the last season."

"Whoa, he sure knows."

"Hubie, you're the chap from Don Bluth's 'The Pebble and the Penguin'. Otis, you're the cow from 'Barnyard'. Alex, you and your friends are from the Dreamworks film 'Madagascar'."

"He sure has a smart head," Melman said.

"Goldie, you're from 'Rock-a-Doodle', which is also a Don Bluth film. Stitch, you and your cousins are from Disney's 'Leroy and Stitch'. We all appear in today's fan shows like 'Basil's Mysteries' and 'Spyro of Warfang'."

"Oh, my goodness," Terrador said with his claw on his chest. "I guess you had to tell us for the time to come."

"Don't you see? I knew you all on the days we met, but I keep these thoughts in my head until the time comes. I may be a toy detective, but on the inside, I'm still a toy."

The toys stare at Basil in amazement, and Dawson said, "My heavens, Basil. I never knew you have a great gift of detection. That makes you special."

Basil smiled at Dawson. He then turned to everyone else. "Now then, we all know operation playtime was a long shot. But we always say this job isn't about getting played with. It's about…"

"Being there for Bart. We know," Goldie interrupted.

"We can try again, right?" Hubie asked.

Basil sighed sadly. "I'm sorry, guys, but I'm afraid our job is done."

"What?" the toys asked in shock.

"Bart's going to college any day now. That was our last shot."

"Which means we're going to the attic, guys," Spyro said.

"The attic?" Gloria asked.

"Don't you get it?" Stitch asked. "This means we're done! Finished! Out of the question! Over the hill!"

"Oh, would you shut up?" Leroy moaned.

"Hey, hey, hey, come on, chaps. We all know this day was coming," Basil said.

"Yeah, but now it's here," Otis said.

Spyro turned his head to see Master Chief and the Arbiter heading for the box.

"I aware that, thank you very much," Basil said.

"But even if Bart meant to put us in the attic, all I can say is that we'll miss him very much," Volteer said sadly.

"Come here, Volteer. Group hug," Cyril said as he, Ignitus, Terrador, and Volteer hugged.

"We'll always be together, my friend," Ignitus said.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" Spyro asked.

"Our job is done," Master Chief said. "Basil said so. Bart's delivering us to another state, where some guy's gonna do some YouTube videos with us in it."

"He sold us online," the Arbiter said. "The starting of delivery is due tomorrow. Someone can make us actors on YouTube even though we're toys. Perhaps Bart can do something about you guys, just so he won't throw you all away. Farewell and good luck with your future endeavors."

Master Chief and the Arbiter climbed in the box and closed the lids.

Hubie gasped. "Goodness glaciers, we're getting thrown away?"

"No! No one's getting thrown away!" Basil groaned.

"How do you know?" Stitch asked.

"We're being abandoned," Goldie said.

"We'll be fine, Goldie," Dawson said.

"So what does that leave?" Otis asked.

"Should we leave?" Angel asked.

"I thought we're going to the attic," Volteer said.

"We are, Volteer, you dummy," Cyril frowned.

"I hate all this uncertainty," Hubie said.

"Quiet! Enough!" Basil snapped. "No one's getting thrown out, all right? We're all still here. I knew we've lost friends along the way. Puffin, Sonic, Shadow, Todd…"

"Sandy?" Hubie asked.

Basil sighed. "Yes, even Cheeks. They've been donated and sold to new homes, but through every spring cleaning and yard sale, Bart held onto us. He must care about us, or we wouldn't be here. Just think. We'll be in the attic soon. It'll be nice and warm…"

"And we'll all be together," Spyro said.

"Yes. There are board games up there and books and…"

"A race car track."

"A race car track. Thank you."

"And the old TV," Lucky said.

"There you go, the old TV. And the Christmas decorations, they're fun, right? Someday, if we're lucky, Bart may have kids of his own."

"And he'll play with us, right?" Hubie asked.

Basil nodded. "We'll always be there for him. Just remember."

After the staff meeting, Basil climbed up to see the old photos of Bart with his toys. Spyro came to him.

"You guarantee it, Basil," Spyro said.

"I know, Spyro," Basil said. "What is a detective to do when I'm still a toy on the inside? I mean, I'm just a toy and all."

"Well, like what you said, you and I will always be together."

Basil grinned. "With protection for the world."


End file.
